


"It's Really Dark Out Here"

by gh0stsprite



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Autumn, Halloween, M/M, Not Canon Compliant - New Dangan Ronpa V3, They are at a corn maze :-)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29210085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gh0stsprite/pseuds/gh0stsprite
Summary: this is a small drabble I made based on a text post from @gothitelle-goddess on tumblrI am in no way taking credit for the idea, I just thought the text post was really funny and wanted to expand on it a littlealso in this story, Shuichi is dating both Kaito and Kokichi, but Kaito and Kokichi aren't dating if that makes any sense
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 23





	"It's Really Dark Out Here"

**Author's Note:**

> i've never written v3 characters before so I hope I portrayed them somewhat decently
> 
> this was super fun to write and I hope to write more v3 in the future

It was currently 9:38 pm on a Saturday night in October and Shuichi, Kaito, and Kokichi were all walking around at a pumpkin patch. 

Shuichi had his big navy blue sweater slightly over his hands, one hand clasped onto the warm apple cider being served at a small wooden stand in the pumpkin patch. 

He was the one in the middle, with one boyfriend on either side of him. 

“Guys! Guys! Guys! Look a corn maze! Let's go in,” Kokichi said excitedly, grabbing Shuichi’s hand that wasn’t holding the cup of warm apple cider and dragging him to the wooden sign that read corn maze. 

“Hey, wait for me!” Kaito yelled, running to meet up with the two.

“Uhh Kokichi I’m not sure this is a good idea,” Shuichi said, feeling his palms get sweaty. 

“Don’t worry babe, I’ll be right by your side to protect you from any monsters that come out and wanna eat you,” the purple-haired boy said putting his hands on Shuichi’s sides mimicking the motion of spiders crawling. 

“Hey that isn’t funny,” Shuchi said, putting his head into the crook of Kokichi’s neck.

“Shuichi don’t let short stuff here get you scared, I’ll actually comfort you,” Kaito said, pulling Shuichi away from Kokichi and putting his arm around him. 

The decision was made and the three of them made their way into the entrance of the corn maze. They made their way through the twists and turns of the maze as it gradually got later, it was practically pitch black as the cloudy October night covered the moon and the stars overhead of the boys.

“Ma-an it’s really dark out here,” Shuichi said. 

“Don’t fear Shuichi, I got just the thing,” Kaito said, stomping his foot on the ground. The light from Kaito’s light up sketchers illuminated the space between Kaito and Shuichi.

“See babe, absolutely nothing to worry about,” Kaito said with a huge smile. 

“Kokichi?” Shuichi called out not seeing Kokichi standing next to them anymore. 

“Holy shit where’s Kokichi,” Kaito said, panic rising in his voice. 

“Boo,” Kokchi said standing on his tiptoes to reach Kaito’s ear behind him. 

“Ahhhhhhhh,” Kaito let out a loud screech, taking off from where he was and running back toward the entrance of the corn maze. 

“That wasn’t very nice Kokchi,” Shuichi said, sounding like a disappointed mother.

“Yeah… But it sure was hilarious, he totally ran off like a little girl. Plussss now we can be alone,” Kokchi said, leaning in to give Shuichi a big open-mouthed kiss on the lips. 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
